


Violin

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Will, Violins, doubtful hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Consultingmurderhusbands on tumblr</p>
<p>Will wants to to something special for Hannibal<br/>Hannibal gets the wrong idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timeandteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/gifts), [timeandteacups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/gifts).



It’s not that Will feels inadequate, it’s just that Hannibal can do _so many things,_ okay yeah he defiantly feels inadequate. Sure he can do so many things that Hannibal can’t or at least he can do things Hannibal hasn’t bothered learning. He can build things, fix things, weld, sail, but he wants to connect with Hannibal over more things. Yes, they both liked murder and cannibalism but sometimes he feels like he's missing out on a different side of Hannibal. He doesn’t like the opera, he goes because he like spending time with Hannibal, he also likes seeing that look of rapture that’s so different from the one he sees when he's beneath Hannibal or when Hannibal is beneath him. He spends his days lazing around the house and _trying_ to help Hannibal in the kitchen, at least until he gets shooed out into the backyard with his dogs. He tries to pout at Hannibal though the sliding door but he is resolute in ignoring him, he gives up. So when he finds an ad in the local paper for music lessons, he jumps at the chance. If he played his cards right he may be able to surprise Hannibal for their anniversary. Though he admits now that he didn’t see how much trouble a few lessons would cause him.

XxX

Hannibal had a problem, and that problem was his darling husband. Well darling could be argued now. Will had taken to leaving twice sometimes three times a week to go “fishing”, never mind that it wasn’t a good time of the year to go fishing or the fact that Will never comes home with a single catch. And one certainly does not come back from smelling of women’s perfume, he could tell Will had tried to hide, probably opening the car windows of his car as he drove back home. It might have worked too; it had taken him nearly two weeks to recognize the underlying scent of woman beneath the fresh air that clung to Will as he walked into the house. He’d grown complacent and lazy in the joy of his new life, he had miscalculated Will again. The first time he smells it, the realization and familiarity of the situation had struck him so painfully that he’d dropped the dirty plates he’d been carrying. Causing Will to jump and pull him away from the shards asking him what was wrong; Hannibal only shook his head insisting he merely had a migraine. At that will had given him a strange look only to insist on Hannibal sitting down at the breakfast table to rest while he finished cleaning up, he relinquished letting Will have his way. From where he sat he watched will at the sink, in a moment of weakness Hannibal asked Will if he knew that he loved him, surprised Will looks at him saying of course and that he loved Hannibal too.

XxX

It goes on for months; Hannibal is not quite certain why he lets it go on for so long. He had followed Will intending to see exactly what had turned Wills affections from Hannibal, except he hadn’t lost them if anything they had grown. Will couldn’t seem to keep his hands off him, indulging him his hugs, pressing kisses over his face, reaching out to touch him as he walked by. Hannibal reasoned with himself that it was only to placate him should he ever find out, and it was working. When he had watched will walk up to her door he stopped himself suddenly not wanting to know what the woman looked like, would she look like Molly, Alana or Margot, perhaps even Chiyoh? He couldn’t bear it and turned around, going back the way he had come. He could kill her, but then he’d have to face Will’s wrath. He could kill them both, but he knew that wouldn’t come around either, he’d just gotten will for himself almost two years ago he would be damned if he denied himself of will. Instead he sighed and resigned himself to the role of the blind husband, if only to keep will in his life and in his arms.

XxX

The morning of their anniversary Hannibal woke up to find Will wrapped around his arm like a limpet, which was never unusual, he turned towards Will and buried his nose in his hair. He wondered how long he'd be able to have this, how long Will would be able to juggle this, he could lock Will away but then he would come to hate Hannibal for that. He couldn't bear the thought of that, not now.

Sighing Hannibal extracted his arm from Will's grasp and got up, as he dressed he watched will curl around his pillow, nosing after his scent. Smiling Hannibal padded barefoot out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, no reason to not treat this day as something special he conceded. Not more than twenty minutes later he felt Wills arms wrap around his middle as he made their breakfast, and small sweet kisses fell upon the back of his neck.

“Happy anniversary Hannibal.” Will breathed into his ear with a smile.

Turning his head Hannibal responded kissing Will over his shoulder, “Happy anniversary Will.”

“What are you making?” Will Asked.

“Do you remember that first dish we had is Spain? During our honeymoon?”

Will smiled and ran his hands up and down Hannibal's torso, “You mean the first meal we bothered to eat since we were so _busy_? I'm surprised you left the bed long enough to answer the door for room service.”

Hannibal chuckled as took the pan and moved out of Will arms, pouring what was in the pan over the batter in the baking dish he had prepared earlier. He them placed it in the oven to bake.

“It has to bake for a while, so I'm afraid you’ll have to wait to eat it.” Hannibal said turning back to him.

“Good,” Will smiled as Hannibal raised a brow, “that gives me time to give you your gift.”

He took Hannibal's hand and led him into the den before guiding him into a chair. “Wait here, I'm going to get dressed and get it ready. Ok?”

Hannibal nodded even as he watched Will walk from the room, he only had to wait mere moments as he saw Will’s head poke around the doorframe.

“Close your eyes, you still make me a little nervous when you stare at me.”

Hannibal did as he was bid, trying not to smile as he sensed Will waving his hand in front of his face, he caught a new scent on Will’s hands as he did so, bow resin? That was strange.

“Keep your eyes closed, are you ready?” Hannibal only nodded.

Will watched him for a moment before resting his violin under his chin, closing his own eyes as he drew the bow across the sting in the songs first note. As he lost himself in the music he didn’t see Hannibal's eyes open in shock and his mouth drop open.

Hannibal's eyes filled with tears as he watched Will sway with his music; to say he was surprised would be the understatement of the year. Will could play the Violin, when had he had the time to learn how to play the violin? Suddenly it all clicked into place and made perfect sense, Hannibal covered his mouth with both hands trying to contain the sobs that bubbled in his chest.

He felt like a fool, of course Will wasn’t cheating on him, how could he have thought that of his husband. After everything they had done, everything they had been through, everything they had sacrificed to be together here and now, why would Will put what they had now in danger with an affair? All these months he had been thinking horribly of Will, going so far as to plan his death before abandoning the idea. Will wasn’t the horrible husband, he was. Unable to keep himself quiet now he watched as Will opened his eyes and his face crumple with concern and confusion.

Will stopped playing, “Hannibal? Are you alright? Whats wrong, why are you crying?”

He moved to put the violin down as Hannibal waved his hands at him, “No, no please don’t stop, keep playing.”

Will shook his head and put the violin down on the floor; he moved to kneel in front of Hannibal and took his face in his hands. Wiping the tears away with his thumbs he spoke softly.

“Come on, tell me whats wrong. I didn’t think I was that bad?” he joked trying to dispel the tension in the air, it fell flat. “Whats going on in that head of yours?”

Hannibal shook his head, “No you were beautiful, you did nothing wrong. I am sorry Will, I have been so foolish. Please I beg your forgiveness.”

Confused Will did not expect an apology to fall from Hannibal's lips, “What are you talking about? Why are you apologizing?”

“I have been a terrible husband and doubted you. You’ve been gone several hours a week and I thought. . . I thought.” He couldn’t continue.

Realization bloomed on Will’s face, “You thought I was cheating? With my music instructor?”

Hannibal nodded, his eyes downcast, “I didn’t know! I didn’t know you were trying to surprise me, I let my doubts and fears cloud my judgment and trust in you. I'm so sorry Will, you smelled like her and it took me back to. . .”

“My betrayal with Freddie Pounds.”

“I followed you once, months ago but I couldn’t bear to see the woman you could steal you away from me that is my deepest fear. That I will lose you.”

Will shook his head, climbed into Hannibal’s lap and wrapped him up into his arms. Successfully surprising Hannibal into silence, “I guess this is partially my fault too, I should have told you I was taking lessons in something, I should have known you would figure something out.”

Hannibal buried his face into Will’s neck, “You never did come home with fish.”

Will laughed softly, “That was a terrible lie to tell you, I'm sorry too Hannibal. I wanted to surprise you, I was too caught up in my own insecurities and feeling inadequate to you. I wanted to share at least one more thing with you that I didn’t notice your pain.”

“Inadequate? You are not inadequate to me Will, you are my equal. One of the many reasons I love you so much, I should never have doubted your love for me. I am sorry for losing my faith in you.” Hannibal said leaning away from Will to look in his eyes.

Will kissed him softly, “I think we’ve both learned a rather good lesson today, even though our communication in good it still needs work.”

Hannibal nodded, “I agree, perhaps it was silly of us to believe we could have a perfect marriage without work. I promise to never doubt you again mylimasis.”

“You can’t promise that Hannibal, it’s an impossible promise. Instead how about you promise to come to me if you feel any doubt in our marriage, or have any questions. Don’t keep it all to yourself, Hannibal. Okay?”

Hannibal nodded and kissed him again before resting his forehead to Will’s. “I can promise you that, Will.”

“And I promise to tell you when I decide to try something new, though I may not be able to tell you what it is exactly, it Will never be something to hurt you purposefully. I love you too much to do that.”

Curling into each other in the small chair they held each other for a few moments more, until Hannibal sat up with urgency his eyes wide.

“Our breakfast!”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
